


Numb

by Persela



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler az 5. évad elejéhez.</p>
<p>Damon és Enzo a cellában ülnek, néhány emlék társaságában.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

Numb  
  
\- Szóval, volt ez a nő, aki veled is meg a bátyáddal is járt – összegezte a hallottakat Enzo, és gunyorosan mosolygott rá a cellaszomszédjára.   
\- Aha. Aztán élve eltemettük a templom alatt – felelte Damon, és egy minden érzelmét eláruló fintort társított mondandójához.  
\- Katherine volt minden baj forrása. Miatta lettünk vámpírok, és miatta nem vagyok jó viszonyban Stefannal sem – folytatta, és gondolataiba merült. Igen, a legnagyobb probléma jelenleg az, hogy nem tartják a kapcsolatot, már évtizedek óta. Hiányzott neki, hiszen ő volt az egyetlen megmaradt rokona, az egyetlen, akire számíthatott volna. Volna. Ha egyikőjük sem olyan makacs. Ha ez a nő nem ugrasztotta volna őket egymás ellen.  
\- Sajnálom, haver. Tényleg.  
\- Ne sajnáld, én se teszem – vigyorgott a férfi, és tőle szokatlan módon a hajába túrt. Már hogy ne bánta volna, hogy a testvéréről nem tud semmit. De fő a látszat. Aki kívül erős, belül is az; annak kell lennie.  
\- De legalább – köszörülte meg torkát Enzo -, legalább tudod, hogy valakid van odakint. Hogy valaki vár, valakihez tudsz menni szükség esetén.  
\- Ja – hagyta rá a másik. Stefan nem akarja látni őt, ez világos volt. Most valahol a világ másik felén lehet, és élvezi a jóllakottságot és a kényelmet. Neki biztos nem kell szenvednie valami pszichopata doki műszerei alatt.   
  
Csak néhányszor futottak össze, miután vámpírlétük kezdetén elváltak útjaik – ezek a találkozások legtöbbször temetéseken, harcmezőkön, és egyéb vidám helyeken történtek, ahol a „beszélgetések” kimerültek pár acsarkodó szóváltásban és arckifejezésben. Bátyja mellett ott állt Lexi, egy barát, egy társ; de neki semmije és senkije nem volt.   
  
\- Szar dolog a magány. Meg a remény is – jegyezte meg egyszerűen, majd a másik oldalára fordult. Szeretett volna megint az ezernyolcszázas években lenni, önfeledten belevetni magát testvére karjaiba, együtt lovagolni, vonatra szállni, felébredni még napkelte előtt. Már soha nem lesznek olyan viszonyban, mint akkor voltak.  
  
Csend borult a cellákra.


End file.
